


The Fifteen Minute Goodbye

by Zandra_Court



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has a plane to catch and Starsky wants to say goodbye.  Total PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifteen Minute Goodbye

"You got your toothbrush?" Starsky asked as Hutch piled his duffel and rucksack by the front door.

"You think I wouldn't have packed my toothbrush?" Hutch asked a bit incredulously.

"Nah, just something to say, I guess." Starsky ran a hand through his hair. It was only a short visit to Minnesota, but he hated any time Hutch was going away without him.

"Hey, Blondie, c'mere." He grabbed Hutch's wrist and walked over to the couch and sat down on it. As soon as he did, he started undoing Hutch's belt. 

"Starsky. Kel's going to be here in 15 minutes." He stayed standing in front of his partner but didn't stop him from continuing to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his fly as he glanced at the door, hoping his sister would be late.

"This won't take anywhere close to 15 minutes."

Pulling the front of Hutch's jeans open, he then pulled the top of his BVDs downward and hitched them behind the tight sac. Hutch was about half up now but growing fast.

For a minute, he just looked at the beauty of the stiff rod thrusting upward before him. It was straighter than his own, which was more curved. The tip was wide and soft and he could see the tiny scars that marked where he'd been circumcised. He touched the small marks softly, both appreciating them, because to him, this is what a penis should look like, and honoring the suffering Hutch endured to get them. Suffering neither man could actually remember, but still knew happened.

He looked up into Hutch's face, smiling at the eyes that looked down at him, before returning his focus to the object of his desire. Leaning in, Starsky licked from the base of the shaft, along the purple vein that ran up to the tiny scars. Hutch let out a breath Starsky didn't know he'd been holding. Once at the tip, he circled the edge of the head with the tip of his tongue, one, two, three times before sucking the bulbous tip into his mouth. 

He didn't pull in any more than that, locking his lips around the smooth ridge that sat like an onion dome at the top of a tall tower. He had to admit, Russian architecture had always been a favorite of his, it just took Hutch to show him why.

He sucked gently, squeezing and releasing the pressure of air in his cheeks, while his tongue swept up and down with the rhythm. He lightly caressed the skin of the testicles that were thrust upwards by the elastic of a stretched waistband.

"Starsk." Hutch moaned out his name, causing him to suck inward and hold the pressure as he lapped over the tip with his tongue. "F-f-fifteen...ahhhh".

Releasing the pressure, Starsky slid his mouth all the way down to the base. He could feel the spongy tip tapping at the back of his throat and using his tongue, bounced the whole length against the roof of his mouth before slowly backing off, flicking the tip of his tongue in a zig-zag pattern up the hard shaft as he did so.

Locking his lips in a perfect "O", he now started sliding up and down the ridged phallus with increasing speed. Hutch grabbed a hold of Starsky's shoulders to steady himself, but stayed still, not thrusting or moving his hips but allowing his partner to set the pace.

On one down ward slide, Starsky stilled, holding the cock fully in his mouth and rocked his head so the tip slid forward and back against the roof of his mouth, touching the back of his throat. As long as he kept Hutch off to the side, he didn't have to worry about his gag reflex. He knew the motion kept the sensation piling along the thicker top of the head, which made Hutch moan louder. 

Remembering the time constraints, Starsky circled the smooth base with his thumb and forefinger, tightening the grip firmly as he resumed thrusting himself on and off of the cock he loved so much. He could feel Hutch getting closer as fingers dug into his shoulders. Spurred on by the pain and Hutch's rapid breathing, Starsky added suction to his thrusts faster and faster until Hutch gave the whimpered moan he'd come to treasure. Seconds later, Starsky released the tight hold he'd clamped on, allowing the semen to shoot into his mouth, triggering a second wave of sensation that melded into the first, causing Hutch to scream out, "Oh fucking God" as his hips rocked against Starsky's head in an unsteady motion. Throwing arms around the denim-clad legs to steady Hutch on his feet, Starsky continued to suck out the last bit of cum before swallowing and releasing the still hard cock into the air.

"Oh my God, Starsk, how do you do that?" Hutch gasped out as he fell against his partner, who stayed seated and kept his arms around Hutch's legs, keeping him from falling over.

"You make it easy Blintz." he nuzzled his face against the slightly softer, but not gone, erection in front of him, smelling the sweet balance of Hutch's cum and his own saliva.

Hearing a car door slam, Hutch stepped back, releasing the pressure of elastic against his balls, pulling his underwear up and rebuttoning his 501's. His partner stood up and kissed him.

"Just wanted to make sure you remember me."

"Oh, babe, not like I could forget. Of course if I remember too much, I'm gonna be a walking hard-on."

"Serves you right for leaving me." Starsky smiled at him, wrapping arms around his mate, his partner, his best friend.

"You know I love you Starsk."

"Right back at ya, Blondie"


End file.
